


The Best Day of my Life

by AutisticTenko



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, happ birth archer man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticTenko/pseuds/AutisticTenko
Summary: "Betrayal and near death experiences are relatively common in the slums. No matter what day we choose, it will always be a date I nearly died on. Besides," Niles smiled a little bit, thinking back to when he first met Leo. "It was the best day of my life." Leo frowned."I should hope you've had better days since then..."---Leo and Niles talk about Niles' birthday.





	The Best Day of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> There's like 1 min left of his birthday over here but i suddenly got the urge to write this late a t night so i haven't checked for spelling mistakes or shit

"Good morning, milord."

"Ngh..." Niles waited a few seconds while Leo sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before moving over to where Leo's armour was. "Ah, don't bother with that today, Niles. I can get in it myself." Niles paused his movements, looking at Leo with a confused expression on his face.

"But milord, it's part of my duties to-"

"You are relieved from your duties for the day." This only served to make Niles more confused. Normally, retainers were only given days off if they were incredibly sick or injured, so that they could recover and protect their leige again as soon as possible. The only other time Niles could think of is if it was the retainer's birthday, though that couldn't apply to him since he had no idea when his birthday was, and therefore cannot take the day off for it. Unable to think of a proper way to respond, Niles simply smiled and said,

"Why, milord, have you perhaps taken a... special liking to me? So much that you cannot bear to make me work? I assure you, nothing brings me more pleasure than having you command me..." Leo flushed at this, and Niles allowed himself to think about how cute he was before worrying if he had maybe made Leo too uncomfortable. However, Leo composed himself soon enough, and tried to explain his reason.

"It's been exactly a year since you came to the castle, correct?"

"My my, you've kept track of that? Perhaps you like me even more than I thought."

"Have you _not_ been keeping track?"

"..... I have, milord." It hadn't crossed his mind that it would have anything to do with the situation, as he was certain Leo wouldn't have remembered, and the fact that he did caused a weird sensation in Niles' chest. It had been happening a lot lately.

"Well, a person's birthday comes round once a year, so logically, your birthday will have happened at some point during your stay at the castle."

"Unless I happened to be away from here on a mission when it was my birthday." Leo sighed.

"Honestly, do you always have to be such a smartass?"

"You have no right to say that, milord."

"Anyway, back to what I was saying before," Leo said, changing the subject, "I figured it was unfair that you're the only one to not get a special day off just because you don't know when your birthday is, so I figured I'd give you today off." Leo paused for a moment, thinking. "Of course, I'll understand if you don't want to celebrate it today. We can talk later about setting a better date for it."

"No, today should be fine." Leo blinked in surprise.

"Are you certain? You were abandoned by your... allies, and almost died that day!"

"Betrayal and near death experiences are relatively common in the slums. No matter what day we choose, it will always be a date I nearly died on. Besides," Niles smiled a little bit, thinking back to when he first met Leo. "It was the best day of my life." Leo frowned.

"I should hope you've had better days since then..."

"Oh, definitely, other days have been much more fun and much less painful than that day a year ago. But that day is what allowed me to have all the days since; they never would have happened without it. Without you." Niles felt he was starting to get a bit sappy here, but he didn't care. It didn't matter how he acted when it was only him and Leo, who was simply staring at him in silence. "Meeting you was the best thing to happen to me. Calling the first day we met my birthday is an honour." Leo blushed bright red for second before looking down and away, as if he could hide it.

"I... I see. Um-" He bit his lip, thinking of what to say before pulling out a fancy pouch of money from his bedside table drawer and throwing it at Niles. "I wanted to get a proper gift for you, but I wasn't sure what you would like, so I figured if I just got you money it would be fine. Oh, and the pouch is also if yours to keep it you want it, though I could always get you a different one." Niles smiled, laughing a little bit.

"It's perfect, milord. Although..." He moved closer to Leo, lifting his chin up with his finger. "If you struggle to think of something next year as well, I'm sure I could think up a few ideas for something I want." Predictably, Leo's face turned even redder, though this time he didn't look away, holding Niles' gaze.

"I'm sure I could get you anything you want that costs money."

"Of course. I would never ask for any other kind of present, after all." He moved away from Leo, once again admiring his flushed expression.

His lord was truly adorable.


End file.
